Something To Live For
by RainbowVaneza
Summary: "I have nothing to live for…" Mitchie repeats in a whisper and Alex took a deep breath, opening her eyes. "That's not true. You have me. I care about you Mitch so fucking much..." Mitchie has reached her breaking point once encountering an embarrassing incident at her high school but can she finally find Something To Live For? A/U. Demena / Delena / Semi / Malex. First One-Shot.


_**A/N: My first one-shot, hope you guys enjoy it(: Wrote it up last week after watching the movie Cyberbully for the third time Lmao **_

_**Side Note: I didn't have the time to update EM this weekend but I promise it'll be very soon! Hopefully before Friday! Sorry about that guys/: **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

* * *

Mitchie parks her car, getting out with her book bag, ready to start off the school day. She quickly checks her make-up before proceeding to walk towards the entrance. Finally making sure she looks presentable, she takes a step inside the building. Strutting only a couple feet inwards, Mitchie's arm gets yanked causing her to stop midway and spin around. She was about to start yelling until she realized it was her best friend, however that didn't stop her from sounding less annoyed.

"What the hell Alex?" Mitchie calls out with a confused expression, witnessing the almost nervous yet incomprehensible look on her best friend's face.

"Um I think we should ditch today" Alex answers, letting go of her grip on Mitchie's upper arm.

"Why?" Mitchie asks genuinely curious. She wasn't necessarily in the mood to go to school but she was already there and so was Alex.

"Eh I don't know, school's lame. I'd rather spend my day with my best friend doing non sense." Alex responded suspiciously, as if she was hiding something from Mitchie. Oblivious as Mitchie was, she didn't think much of Alex's odd behavior and just shrugged it off.

"I agree but I already told Shane I'd be in school today. Speaking of him, have you seen him yet? He didn't answer my texts from last night" Alex suppressed the need to roll her eyes as Mitchie asked about her boyfriend.

"Can't say that I have." Alex bluntly replied, momentarily forgetting why she's trying to get Mitch to stay back from going any further inside. But quickly remembers as she sees the black haired girl walking away from her. She grabs her hand, pulling her to another stop, hearing Mitchie let out an irritated groan.

"I don't know what's up with you today but we're going to be late, c'mon" Mitchie urges and Alex sighs, relentlessly nodding her head and slowly walking next to her down the hallway.

They approach the third floor and Alex silently swallows nervously. Mitchie takes a step towards the hallway, prepared to walk to her locker. Entering the junior hallway, Mitchie starts feeling uncomfortable as all eyes turns towards her, and whispering in the background begins. As bewildered as Mitchie already was, she ignores it for a while. However, that quickly turned into an impossible task as she noticed most of the girls giving her disgusted look, looking back and forth from her when they're engaging in conversation with their friends. Along with some junior boys laughing and high fiving each other, whistling at her.

"Looking good!" One guy yells out to Mitchie, winking at her. She couldn't avoid the strange behavior going around so she turned to Alex.

"Um what's going on?" Mitchie whispers at Alex, opening her locker and taking out her books. Alex shrugs and looks away.

"Beats me. C'mon, are you sure you don't want to ditch?" Alex pleads again and Mitchie shakes her head, closing her locker. They were ready to walk to their class together until a group of girls passed them.

"Slut" The girls yell out and Alex bites her tongue, debating or not if it was a good idea to tell Mitchie the truth.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Mitchie stops and faces one of the girls.

"You heard me. I called you a slut. S-L-U-T. Next time keep it to yourself, no one wants to see your slutty-ness. Not even Shane." The girl remarks in a bitchy tone leaving Mitchie speechless and even more perplexed. She knew something was going on but she also knew Alex would never tell her, afraid of hurting her feelings.

"I need to find Shane" Mitchie simply states, pacing around the school, trying to find her boyfriend.

"Thank you for the birthday present Mitchie" One guy yells out after whistling and laughing at the screen on his phone.

Mitchie had enough and she wanted to know what the hell everybody was talking about. She turns around and goes up to the guy who just yelled out to her. Alex tries to stop her but Mitchie didn't give in.

"Um what are you talking about?" Mitchie asks the guy who's sizing her up and down.

"The pictures that are going around" He lets out in between laughs and Alex takes a step backwards away from Mitchie, knowing she was about to find out the truth right now.

"What pictures?" Mitchie questions and he lifts his phone screen towards Mitchie. Mitchie's heart sank as she stayed frozen, viewing a naked picture of her on this stranger's screen.

"W-who sent t-these out?!" Mitchie yells as her heart beat began racing.

"That quarterback sent these to every junior at this school" The guy responded nonchalantly. Mitchie's eyes started watering up once she found out her boyfriend sent those pictures around. She turns around and felt everyone staring at her, talking crap about her behind her back, all because of Shane, she felt naked.

Mitchie started running away from the guy, desperately needing to find Shane. Alex was right behind her, still not saying a word, not really knowing what to say in this situation. Mitchie comes to a halt when she lays eyes on her boyfriend laughing with the rest of the football players surrounded. She runs up to him, screaming out his name. Making everyone face them, ready to see some sort of fight.

"You sent those photos around?! How fucking could you! You fucking asshole!" Mitchie yells out with tears falling from her eyes. He chuckles along with his friends, not caring one bit about her feelings.

"Chill out babe, who cares" He simply says and anger rises inside Mitchie.

"I care, jack ass! Fuck you!" She yells out slapping his face and running away again. Alex couldn't hold in her anger anymore so she walked up to Shane.

"You piece of shit, you never deserved her! Go fuck yourself!" Alex screams out kneeing his crotch as hard as she could before she ran after her best friend.

After running away from her now ex-boyfriend, Mitchie quickly jumped inside her car and drove to her house. All of these thoughts going inside her head, she felt embarrassed, played, slutty. She kept remembering the laughter, the whispers, the insults going all around her. Everyone looking at their phone, obviously viewing the picture of _her_, completely uncovered, fully nude.

She slammed her car door shut and walked inside her house, not even caring enough to lock it behind her. She was thankful that everyone was at work so they wouldn't be suffocating her with all the questions. She went straight up to her bedroom, falling face down on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. The tears kept emerging and they couldn't stop. She weakly stood up and grabbed anything in sight, throwing it towards the wall out of anger.

In just one day, her life went completely upside down and she felt horrible inside. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back to school, because everyone knew. Everyone will continue to laugh at her or call her names. All because of Shane.

Her phone started beeping and she grabbed it frustrated that it wouldn't stop. She saw the missed calls from Alex but ignored it. Then she saw her Facebook notifications light up, she hasn't even checked her page for over a day now. She opened it up and saw the wall posts and the status' she was tagged in.

_'Such a whore. Get a life and stop sending nude pictures of yourself. I'm scarred for life'_

_'Can I tap that? ;) '_

_'Who else saw Mitchie Torres' break down? Great way to start off the day! ;D'_

_'You're not even pretty enough to take naked pictures of yourself. You're ugly, stop torturing everyone else!' _

Post after posts after posts. A tear fell on the touchscreen and Mitchie turned off her phone, throwing it to the ground. She covered her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

All the insults kept going through her mind, _whore, slut, ugly_, and for once in her life, she started believing them. She went inside her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

Her make-was all messed up, her mascara making its way down her face. Her puffy cheeks and red eyes. The dried and new tears on her cheeks down to her chin. All she saw was ugly. She grabbed all of her hair and put it up in a messy bun, continuing to observe every flaw of hers. She roughly wiped away the fallen tears and gripped the sink causing her knuckles to go white.

Her breathing was becoming a difficulty as her cries clogged up her throat. She tried to calm herself down, taking in slow deep breaths, but it didn't work. All the voices repeating themselves inside her head, stuck, they couldn't come out. She felt worthless, reaching her breaking point.

She opened up the cabinet next to her mirror, searching for one specific thing. She came upon her mom's prescription pills and grabbed them off the shelf. She closed the bathroom door, putting down the toilet seat and sitting on it. In as much exasperation and hurry she was in, the bottle turned into a challenge. Fully unaware of the process in pushing down the lid and turning it to open it instead of trying to yank off the top. The shutting of the front door caused Mitchie to stop briefly. Her worries increased, assuming it was one of her parents. She stayed quiet until the banging on the bathroom door began.

"Mitchie open up this door!" Mitchie then realizes it was Alex who entered her house. A sigh of relief escaped Mitchie but it didn't stop her from what she wanted to do.

"G-go away!" Mitchie screamed out, still trying to open up the bottle of pills.

Alex continued to bang on the door, worried out of her mind. She knew Mitchie was unpredictable. Alex didn't stop the knocking and yelling but Mitchie persisted with the avoidance of her best friend. Alex was about ready to give up until she hears Mitchie let out a loud cry and a small bang come from inside the bathroom.

"Mitch! Open the door! Are you ok?" She yells out, putting her weight against the door handle. There was no answer but she heard Mitchie crying discretely. Alex started panicking so with all her strength she pushed upon the door with her shoulder. Once… twice… her upper arm throbbing in pain, going almost numb, but she doesn't give up. She gives it one more try, and once her shoulder makes contact with the door, the door breaks open, causing her to stumble.

She started to rub her arm but quickly rushed to Mitchie's side when she saw a bottle of prescription pills in her hands, opened. She tries to yank it out of her hands but Mitchie's strength surprised her.

"Give m-me the p-pills!" Mitchie yells out in tears but Alex didn't stop. She gave it one last tug, and all the pills fell onto the floor causing Mitchie to scream. Alex dropped the empty bottle and brought Mitchie into a tight hug. Mitchie started struggling, yelling at Alex but Alex stayed quiet, silently crying and trying to calm her best friend down.

"M-mitch, p-please. Calm down" Alex whispers to her, slowly sliding down the walls with Mitchie in her arms. This time Mitchie didn't respond and Alex felt the girl's shakiness soothing down. Alex's tears kept falling out, seeing Mitchie in so much pain killed her. If she came only a couple minutes later, she could have found her dead.

"My l-life is over Lex." Mitchie mutters after the silence that they encountered. Alex continued to rub Mitchie's back while shaking her head.

"No it's not. Don't say that. No one's actually going to believe that those pictures are real" Alex replies and Mitchie sits up, facing Alex.

"They are real Alex! That's the worst part! I'm so fucking stupid, I knew I shouldn't have sent them to Shane!" Mitchie unintentionally yells out causing Alex to stay in silence. In no world, did Alex actually think those photos were real, she never thought her best friend would actually do something that careless.

"It's going to be ok, you hear me? This is only one stupid mistake that happened, and you shouldn't try to take away your own life because of it." Alex responds lowly trying not to start crying again, wiping away the tears on Mitchie's cheek.

"Why? I have nothing to live for! Everyone is going to laugh at me and bully me, and all the guys are only going to want to have sex with me! No one cares, when I thought Shane did, look how he turned out! I just want to die…" Mitchie says and Alex shuts her eyes, shaking her head, disagreeing with Mitchie right now.

"I have nothing to live for…" Mitchie repeats in a whisper and Alex took a deep breath, opening her eyes.

"That's not true. You have me. I care about you Mitch so fucking much. Don't you think I'd be affected if you died?" Alex responds and Mitchie looks down, away from her.

"Sure, maybe you'll cry for a week or so but after that, you wouldn't care" Mitchie remarks and Alex tried not to get angry, she took another deep breath and tilted Mitchie's chin to face her.

"I love you Mitchie" Alex whispers and Mitchie only gives her a sad smile.

"I love you too Alex." Mitchie responds, clueless as to what Alex is trying to admit. Alex shakes her head, leaving Mitchie confused.

"No, not like that." Alex responds and Mitchie stares at her, completely puzzled. Alex couldn't hold it in anymore, she didn't care if this wasn't the right timing, she has to leave everything on the table, right here, right now.

Alex stares back and forth from Mitchie's eyes to her lips. She noticed Mitchie swallow deeply once Alex licked her lips. She had to do it, it's all or nothing.

Alex leans in, grabbing her face with one hand, connecting her lips on Mitchie's. It was a short simple sweet kiss, but it was a kiss Alex has been wishing for for months. Alex was terrified at what Mitchie's reaction could be so she looked away and started talking.

"I love you Mitch. I've always have. You probably don't feel the same way but I had to do that. You don't realize how much I would have been hurt if you were to be dead. Please—" Alex rambles off but immediately gets cut off by Mitchie's lips on hers.

Right when their lips touched for the second time, both of their eyes shut at that instance. Mitchie's hands were cuffing Alex's cheeks while her hands were on top of Mitchie's. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds, none of them wanted to pull away. It was the most amazing moment they've ever felt in their life. They finally pull apart, with their eyes still shut and their foreheads leaning against each other. They slowly open their eyes and stare at each other's eyes with a smile on both of their faces. It was a time where no words were needed to be spoken, because right there, they were able to read one another's mind, having the exact same thought. They both have just found something to live for.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think of it? First time I wrote in a third person POV so hopefully it came out somewhat good. **_

_**Please review, leave me your inputs(: **_

_**Do you guys prefer me writing in first or third person POV? **_


End file.
